Enslaved
by xiaojiang
Summary: He remembered how cold winter nights spent cuddling next to a warm fire shimmered like mirages behind more vibrant colder days of resentment and anger and his hands clenched. It was the cruelest trick of all. To first give her to him and then take her away. To tempt him with the forbidden fruit knowing full well that he, in his youth and naivety, was powerless to resist. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT (not this chapter but next chapter), RAPE (between main characters, SasuHina)** or at the very least, very very **QUESTIONABLE** contents (If easily offended, please don't read) **, OOC and unbeta** (My beta is busy and I couldn't wait so please put up with my horrible grammar for now. I'll put up a clean version when it's done). **Read at your own risk.**

 **AN:** I feel that I should warn my readers…this story is not a warm and fuzzy story. It will contain questionable consent and I want to give all potential readers a heads up. I do not support or condone rape and if I was in a similar situation, I would behave differently. This story is not meant to represent real life or anything of the sort. Rape is ugly. Rape is not cool. It is not fun and it is not sexy. Once again, you have been warned. If you are easily offended and choose to read the story, please don't complain about the lack of warnings afterward.

For everyone else, please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think in the review. Thanks!

* * *

The young police inspector blinked slowly. His eyes were starting to fall asleep and his body was a wreck. He was exhausted. Every bone in his body was screaming for rest. He wanted to sit down, but people did not sit down in front of Uchiha Sasuke. They stood and waited. And if perhaps Uchiha Sasuke said, "sit down." Then they sit down-but not before.

"What are you saying?!" Uchiha Sasuke slammed his left fist into the nearest wall, the force of it rattling the priceless framed paintings, threatening to unhinge them. "The heiress to the Hyuuga name goes missing on her wedding day and you're telling me you can't find her?!"

The outburst jerked every nerve in his body to attention and years on the force couldn't stop the way a small little shiver ran through Suigetsu Hōzuki's body **.** "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha. We've probed all the leads but they've led to dead ends. Our men are working around the clock-"

"Do not give me excuses!" Sasuke said angrily, pivoting on his heels to stare furiously at the cowering inspector before him. "It has been one week. That's seven fucking-"

"Sasuke, calm down."

Uchiha Itachi was a silent man and overwhelmed by the younger Uchiha's fire, the inspector had forgotten that the older was in the room. At the voice, he turned toward the older brother and was hopeless to stop the chills that ran down the back of his legs, threatening to buckle them from beneath him. His eyes were gray and cold. Dangerous eyes. While the younger brother was fire and zealous, the older was silent and deadly. He didn't speak much but when he did people listen. When Uchiha Itachi said, "Jump" people jump. They did not ask questions first…or later.

The older Uchiha survey him coldly. "What are you waiting for?" he asked. "If you have nothing to report then get out and do your job."

Suigetsu opened his mouth but close it just as quickly. What do they care that in the seven days since the Hyuuga heiress went missing, he had only caught ten hours of sleep at most? What do they know, tucked in their warm and comfortable bed, what it was like falling asleep in his hard office chair surrounded by piles and piles of paperwork and clues that led to nowhere? He hate guys like these the most. All privileges and no understanding for the working class. One day he'd show these high privileged, good for nothing the heels of his boots. But not today. Definitely not today. As much as he bitched about his job, he still wanted to keep it. Instead, he gave a swift bow and quickly left the room, grateful to be out of the suffocating atmosphere.

"A week," Sasuke muttered angrily, strolling back and forth in the silent guestroom. "Seven whole days and not a sign of her."

"Go back home and get some rest," Itachi ordered, taking note of the shadows under his little brother's eyes. "You look like death. No-" he raised a hand when Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "As her fiancé, I'm as worried as you over this matter but the Hyuuga's networks are vast and they are already working around the clock on this case. I have no doubt that she'll be found soon."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. He loved his brother, would sacrificed his life without a second thought if asked to, but their inabilities to fully understand each other often cast a thin line between love and hate.

When Sasuke was young, he envied all the attentions his brother received. He wanted his father's approval and longed for his brother's acceptance. He was so very young, so very susceptible and his father's callous words had the innate ability to prick at his vulnerable pride. But Uchiha Itachi was a prodigy, perfect in every way. Nothing could faze him. Even as a child he cast a long shadow. A shadow that was impossible for Sasuke to crawl out from no matter how hard he tried. The obedient son that could do no wrong, the loving responsible elder brother and the loyal best friend; Itachi embodied all of them to perfection. Under the weight of perfection, there was not a single thing Sasuke could have done about it. After all, how could he ever hope to overcome perfection?

The cracks started small, barely visible to those who didn't know where to look. It could be something as simple as the way Itachi held his chopsticks to the strained smile on his face but eventually, even perfection gave way to wear and tear. He knew that his brother felt it too, the wariness that crept into his mind and made him ache for the chance for freedom. The ache in his bones and the twitch in his fingers that longed for release. Sasuke noticed the longing gazes, the lingering touches and the words that stuck at the tip of his tongue; all aim at someone who would never be accepted by society's standards.

Uchiha Itachi was perfect in every way…almost.

Sasuke was searching for those cracks now, any clues that could possibly give him an inkling of his brother's true feeling. Why was he so calm? Hyuuga Hinata was Itachi's fiancé. They were supposed to marry a week ago. But he wasn't so lucky this time. Itachi remain an indecipherable mask of serenity. Sasuke scowled, grab his coat and left without another word.

When he was four he had taken one of Itachi's toy. It wasn't particularly expensive nor exceptional but because it had been given to him by his best friend, Shisui, Itachi had taken a special liking to it and had hidden it carefully in one of his secret shelf. Sasuke had only wanted to see and play with it a little. He hadn't meant to damage it. It just so happened that in his excitement, he had tripped on his way out, fell and crushed the fragile little thing. It was entirely accidental. But Itachi hadn't been happy about it and had went running to tattle on him to their parents.

His mother had made him apologized, sat him aside and gave him some words of wisdom. "You must never touch things that doesn't belong to you." He was sure she hadn't meant any harm by it. He was only four and he highly doubt she meant for those words to hold much meaning to him. But regardless, those words sank into his bones and made home in the dark reclusive dwelling of his mind.

From then on, he applied that philosophy to everything and everyone, categorizing them into their proper places, vowing never again to overstep his boundaries and never once had he broken his promise. Until her. Only her.

They were only five when they met for the first time and she had grab his hand and smiled at him with all the eagerness of a child out on her first summer festival and Sasuke had stared down at the small eager hand and thought, _what a strange girl_. But each he visited, her enthusiasm and wiliness to hold tightly onto his hand never abated. She would grab his hand and forcibly tug him along and show him newly flowered plants or new and strange things she had discovered since the last time he visited.

In the beginning it was always her whom had done the tugging and pulling, always with a smile and unwarranted excitement. Sasuke had simply gone along with her because…why not? There was no harm and though he was reluctant to admit it, he liked her laughter and her bright smiles. Then one day, he found himself unconsciously reaching for her and soon enough they got lost in their own little world until one day, he turned to her and thought, _finally_.

He found someone that was his alone.

Sasuke wrapped his scarves more tightly around himself and his gaze flickered briefly toward the bleak grey cloud overhead.

Why had he thought that?

Oh right.

Because she didn't mind his dirt-smeared hands. Because she ran to him, a smile splitting from ear to ear with dirt of her own.

But he was wrong.

Hyuuga Hinata didn't belong to him. She belong to no one but the Hyuuga name and everything that name encompassed. But he, in all his youth and naivety, hadn't understand that fact until the day came when there was nothing he could've done about it.

Dressed in his best suit and a wide smile plastered on his face, Sasuke stood idly by and watched as Itachi cast him a glance, half anger, half pity, before bowing stiffy, his hand extended toward Hinata.

Dumbfounded but excited because dressed in a pink and white Sakura patterned kimono, Hinata was so beautiful that his heart was beating out of control and the blush that was fast spreading across his cheeks must be obvious to anyone who care to look his way. But no one was paying any attention to him because their attention was focus solely on the pair in the center of the room.

After a long moment of hesitation, Hinata shyly placed her hand in his brother's and the room of people erupted into cheers. Seeing her hand in his brother's caused a sudden unexplainable tightening in his chest and the sight of Hinata dressed in her silk kimono didn't look so pretty anymore.

He tried to talk to her later, reaching out to grab hold of her hand like he had done hundreds of times before. Though he was still too young to understand, he needed a confirmation. Any sort of confirmation that he was overthinking and things couldn't be what he was dreading. But she had flinched out his way and the look on her face was one of horror and fear. Confused, he again reached for her and Hinata backed away from him as if fearing he would do her harm.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she gasped, her eyes darting left and right. "I-we…"

Her eyes avoided his as her teeth sank into her bottom lip and he saw that she was trembling. "Y-you…" she began. "You c-can't…" she paused, her lips quivering.

Then as if suddenly gaining courage, she firmed her shoulders, her chin lifting upward as she gazed down at him. "You mustn't touch me so casually." She laughed but it wasn't one of her normal laugh. This one was shaky and wobbly as if forced. "Fa-I have decided that such touching is wrong." The curve of her mouth titled in politeness. "But we can still be f-friends." Then with the grace of a lady of her status, she gave him a perfectly curved bow and disappeared from his sight before he could uttered a word.

And in that moment, Sasuke realized that he had been wrong. She did belong to someone. It just wasn't him. Never again would she smiled at him with concerns and genuine happiness. Never again would she run over, her hands smudged with dirt and grass and embraced him. At the age of twelve, barely old enough to understand the ways of the world, she had decided that she preferred the brother whom had everything and not the worthless little brother and left him to defend for himself.

Sasuke vowed to forget her; forget the beautiful garden that was their haven and the little fairy that had lived there and promised him forever. Magic and happily ever after were for the young and foolish and Sasuke couldn't afford to be either.

But Hyuuga Hinata was as kind as she was beautiful and time did nothing to diminish that sad fact. Her smiles were given without thought, her laughter was addicting and her eyes shone too brightly. No one had anything bad to say about her, not even the servants because she treated everyone and everything with kindness and a sense of sincerity that was rare among those of her peers. All but him. He was always the exception.

It was not as if she avoided him. With their close family ties, that was an impossibility. But she took great pain to make sure they were never left alone. The few times that he managed to cornered her always ended with him tasting bitterness at the tip of his tongue and uncomfortableness down below. And if he happened to accidently brush up against her, she would tense and jerk away as if he had burnt her. The thought of touching him disgust her Sasuke realized and the knowledge made his chest throbbed with the need to draw blood.

He saw the way she looked at his brother and he knew he couldn't have her. She liked the light she said, liked warm smiles and gentle touches. And so Sasuke convinced himself that if she valued the light then he'd become the dark. So he went out and he corrupted, got dirt on his shoes, his clothes, his body, his entire being until he was just as dirty as the dirt he rolled in. He traded blood and sweat and eventually made a name for himself. But still she smiled those unwaveringly polite smiles at him, gifting him with her perfect smiles and each time she did, he found himself wishing he could break her.

As the years passed, she only became more beautiful and Sasuke found his gaze drifting more and more toward Hinata and his mind raged. Her apparent revulsion toward him only served to fuel his resentment and fascination. Instead of spending his days in self-meditation and purifying his sinful thoughts, he found himself diving headfirst toward the darkness, willingly drowning himself in various ways he could torture her. Every glance diverted, every smile undelivered, every laugh not given, fed the demon in him. He'd infect a reminder for each time she flinched from his touch and for every gentle smile she gifted his brother he was going to make her pay.

She wouldn't smile so unwittingly at his brother if she were privy to his thoughts. She would be shocked, terribly appalled. He wanted to agitate her, reveal to her the sordid secret weighed upon his conscience and watched as her face darkened in understanding and terrors. He imagined running his tongue along her delicate skin, thrusting his tongue inside her silky mouth and filling his hands with her delightful curves and his body shivered in anticipation.

Sasuke tugged on his gloves and made his way swiftly toward his parked car.

A winter wedding. Pure. White. Just like the whiteness of her wedding kimono. _How ridiculous._ If Itachi knew even the slightest thing about her, he'd know that Hinata was a lover of spring. She love the warmth of the sun, the rejuvenating sight of flourishing life and fragrant smell of flowers.

Memories of fine summer days spent chasing her around the Hyuuga's garden came unbidden to his mind and he remembered beautiful autumn winds, when she'd laughed, her long silky hair blowing in the breeze as she swung on their garden swing, her laughter tempting him of a bright and warm future.

Thin frozen puddles cracked under the weight of his winter boots and Sasuke cursed, lifted his foot and shook off the excess water.

It was rare to see crisp clear snow-covered ground in Tokyo. Instead, what they get were half-assed dirt-smudged snow that made walking dangerous and inconvenienced everyone and everything. The winter wind howled through the deserted driveway and bit at his frozen skin. He hated the cold. Always had. Always would.

He hated the dryness in his lips and the frostbites on his fingers. He hated seeing the evidence of his breath in the chilly air, reminding him once again, that yes, he was breathing, yes, he was living. Alive. Not as dead as he always suspected.

He hated the sight of her gorgeous hair stuffed under an ugly furry hat and adorable reddened ears brought about by the cold weather. But most of all, he hated lovely rosy cheeks that appeared unwanted and most frequently on pearly white skin in winter and suffocating scarves that covered a smooth graceful neck and the cold winter air that tainted her rosy lips blue.

Was there ever a time he didn't abhor the winter season?

Flashes of clear winter days building snowman with more dirt and grass than snow sneaked into the outer most part his vision and the perpetual frown on his face soften. Snowball fights and warm tea. Christmas illuminations and the warmth shared between two innocent bodies. Yes, there was once a time when he was able to endure the short days and long winter nights.

Then he remembered how cold winter nights spent cuddling next to a warm fire shimmered like mirages behind more vibrant colder days of resentment and anger and his hands clenched. It was the cruelest trick of all. To first give her to him and then take her away. To tempt him with the forbidden fruit knowing full well that he, in his youth and naivety, was powerless to resist.

It was time to go home.

************************************************************ **Page Break** **************************************************

His hands itched.

Sasuke flexed his fingers, worked heat back into the frozen digits, reached for the knob, turned and walked into the room, his feet making no sound on the luxurious chocolate carpet.

A buzzing sound and soft pants penetrated his ears and Sasuke felt his body relaxed, his mind immediately at ease.

He shook off his coat, hung it on a coatrack and popped himself on the leather chair by the fireplace. "Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling his tie loose and tossing it onto a nearby coffee table. He reached for the laces of his boots and slowly work them free before tugging off his boots.

A low moan and the rustling of sheets echoed in the room.

* * *

 **AN:** I know what you all are thinking. Why are you starting a new story when you haven't even update the other ones?! And what about that Crazed Desires' epilogue that you promised?!

Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I've descended into Yaoi hell (which is something I never imagined I could do) and have dug myself into the devastating fandom known as IwaOi (Haikyuu!) and I can't seem to get out (it has taken all my free time)! I swear I'll get that epilogue out and update the other stories…soon…sometime in the far future…

Also, this story will be two, maybe three chapters top (And most of it is already written)! Nothing more than that.

This story is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful, **Missgaga20**! She asked for a kidnapped Hinata fic and thus this fic was born…Missgaga20, thank you so much for all your support and for always reviewing my stories! You're the best!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, RAPE (between main characters, SasuHina)** or at the very least, very very **QUESTIONABLE** contents (If easily offended, please don't read) **, OOC and unbeta** (My beta is MIA and this has been sitting on my computer for a while now so whatever…I know my grammars are horrible but please put up with it for now. I'll put up a clean version when it's done). **Read at your own risk.**

Again, please take the **warnings** seriously! Push the back button if you can't deal.

For that guest reviewer who obviously did not heed my warnings and decided to be childish about it, telling me to go kill myself and such, all I have to say is, "…" (rolls eyes).

For everyone else, please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think in the review. Thanks!

* * *

His hands itched.

Sasuke flexed his fingers, worked heat back into the frozen digits, reached for the knob, turned and walked into the room, his feet making no sound on the luxurious chocolate carpet.

A buzzing sound and soft pants penetrated his ears and Sasuke felt his body relaxed, his mind immediately at ease.

He shook off his coat, hung it on a coatrack and popped himself on the leather chair by the fireplace. "Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling his tie loose and tossing it onto a nearby coffee table. He reached for the laces of his boots and slowly work them free before tugging off his boots and pulling off his socks.

A low moan and the rustling of sheets echoed in the room.

"Yes?" he murmured, before getting up and strolling toward the bed, his hand sliding into his pocket, his fingers finding the small controller and turning up the speed. He stopped directly before the large king-size bed and his dark eyes descended to the silky sheets before shifting upward.

Her shoulders shook as she pulled on her restrains, her gorgeous breasts lifting and straining against the sheets, luring his attention upward as her head lift from its resting place among his pillows.

"No?" he confirmed, his eyes taking in the slow shake of her head and the beads of sweats that gathered there. The mattress dipped beneath his weight as Sasuke sat himself down next to her and his hand slid into her hair. Lazily, his fingers traced along the silky finesse of her black blindfold.

"Should I do it?" he asked when she flinched from the coldness of his touch. He encircled her delicate neck with his hands, felt the swift beating of her pulse, felt the heat of her skin seeped through his fingers and his cock stirred to life. "Should I end both our miseries?" his fingers traced the trails of sweats along her veins before curling tightly around her tender flesh.

Her response was to arch her back and push her slender neck into his hands.

Sasuke groaned and squeezed. "Did you miss me?" he asked, allowing his eyes to slowly drift closed for a brief moment as his fingers tighten dangerously around her lovely fragile neck. So delicate. So tantalizing. So brittle. So utterly enticing.

She gasped, her breathing becoming erratic against the red ball in her mouth as her shoulders rose and fell in anticipation. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled. She may not be broken in spirit but the same couldn't be said of her body. Despite her better judgement, she welcomed the heat of him, the heady scent of his body, the superiority of his strength. It was only a matter of a few simple touches and he'd have her begging for him in no time. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed then, a low rumbling laugh that reeked of amusement and morbid delight as he removed his hands and yanked the sheet off her.

The sight of her naked body was more than stimulating. Her skin flushed a deep red, her breath panted and her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweats. Both her arms were spread wide and her wrists chained to either side of the bed. Her black blindfold was secured tightly but lose enough to not cause any irritation around her eyes. The red ball between her lips caused her breathing to come out harsh and desperate and her soft pants to filter through the plastic.

He bent forward, his hot breath brushing against her sensitive skin and the delightful sound of her soft whimpering and the more vibrant humming of the toy filled his brain with sensual images of what he would soon do to her. "I had some business to attend to. But do not worry. You're my first priority. You always are," he assured her as his hands closed possessively around her silky legs. "Now," he murmured, spreading her. "Let's see if you have been good while I was gone."

Her thighs trembled and her heels dug against the mattress in desperation. Incomprehensible sounds filtered through the ball around her mouth as she strained against her bindings.

"So sorry," he apologized, his tone flat as his hands trailed up her calves, skated his hands, slow and deliberate, up, brushing over her legs and thighs, the icy temperature of his hands making her flinched. "Seems I can't understand a word you're trying to say."

The smell of her arousal filled his lungs and his mouth watered. When his gaze spot the dark area beneath her, Sasuke smiled, licking his lips in approval. "Poor thing, you're soaked through and it seem you've drenched the bedsheet as well," he soothed as he lightly traced the inside of her trembling thighs. Sasuke felt her drew in a shaky breath amid her soft pants and her thighs willingly parted wider.

Smirking, he dipped his head and placed a kiss on the inside of her left thigh. She gasped, her breathing becoming shallow. Parting them further, his lips and tongue placed hot open kisses and licks up the erotic wet trails of her desire toward the sticky wetness of her center. His hands slithered beneath her ass, messaging the soft globes between his fingers, admiring the red marks he had left there two nights ago.

He wedged his shoulders between her legs, the hard muscles of his broad shoulders spreading her thighs wide as he scooped up the sticky trials off her with his fingers and examined it. His eyes took in the clear liquid, admiring the texture before popping his fingers into his mouth. Sasuke moaned, his blood rushing down toward his cock as his tongue lapped up the evidence her arousal.

He lightly tap his fingers along her hips before slowly unbuckling the black harness around them and slipping it down her legs and off. "Hmmm," he murmured, the sound vibrating deep in his chest as his fingers curl around the purple dual stimulator. She whimpered, a breathless moan escaping the confine of her soft lips as he gently pulled the toy halfway out. "You're doing wonderfully, taking this in both holes. Good job," he praised, shoving the toy back in.

She cried out, shuddering as he slowly and deliberately thrust the toy in her, again and again. "How many times did you come in the three hours I was gone?" he asked, working the dual vibrators deeper. "Once? Twice?" With a powerful swing of his wrist, he drove the lengths all the way back in.

She screamed, the sound muffled by the red ball with leather straps stretched across her cheeks as the foreign objects buried itself in her pussy and asshole, stretching them to their absolute limit.

"So greedy," he said in a raspy voice before his thumb slide the dial on the toy to its highest settings. He pressed the heel of his palm flat against the vibrator, altered the motion in first slow circles then harsher, faster circles, fucking her harder. "Hardly the elegant lady I remember."

Moans poured from her lips as she writhed, pulled against her restraints and her pearly white skin glistened with sweats. Her hips buckled against his ministrations, wanting nothing more than to seek the pleasure he was infecting upon her body. The need for more contact rattled the chains around her wrists as her hands grip the sheets.

"Dirty little thing, aren't you?" Sasuke gave a hoarse laugh, his breaths hot against her thighs.

Her cheeks burn with her blush, which spread down to her chest, and he was sure that if her mouth was not already occupied she'd bite her bottom lip in that maddeningly way that never fail to set his heart racing.

"One week," he whispered. "One week was all it took to turn the impeccable little lady into a dirty whore." He worked the toy in and out of her, fucking her deeply without reprieve. He could feel her pleasure building as unrecognizable noises echoed around him and her mouth watered and saliva trickled down her chin and down her slender neck.

He was pushing her to the brink, thrusting, stretching her and pushing her toward ecstasy until he knew she was ready to burst; gasping, moaning, and her body begging for release. But he would not give it to her so easily. It would defeat the purpose.

Just as he felt her body began to reach its peak, he pulled the toy out completely, the humming noise it made as it vibrated uncontrollably in his hand drowned out her heavy sobs. Liquid drip down her thighs and pooled on the sheets beneath her. He lift the toy, breaking the connected trail of sticky cream between the head of toy and her soaked lips. "You didn't answer me the first time."

She made a low choked sound, her body screaming in frustration.

He shut off the device and brought it to his mouth and licked. "How many times did you come?" he asked, wrapping his lips around the sticky toy. "Three?" he asked, his tongue tracing over every inch of the drenched toy.

She groaned and shook her head, battling her breathing to return to normalcy, hoping her heartbeat would decelerate to a controllable tempo so her body could final relax without the stimulating objects inside her.

"No?" Finally satisfied that there was nothing left, he tossed the toy aside. "More then?" he asked, reaching for her. "Five?"

Again another shake of her head.

"Oh. Even more? No? Four then?" he asked and smiled when she turned her head shyly away before giving him a brief nod of her head. "Hmmm…not too bad. But you want more?"

Her response was to arch her hips away from him.

He ignored her. Her body must be exhausted and oversensitive from the toy but he did not care. He spread her thighs and traced the outer lips of her pussy with the tips of his fingers. He parted her glistening lips and then his fingers slipped inside.

She tensed, but only for an instant. On a soft sigh of surrender, she opened fully to him and pressed herself against his fingers. When he found her most sensitive place, she twisted beneath him, her moans drumming low in her throat, her thighs trembling with pleasure as his fingers stretched and tormented her.

He add another finger, penetrating them hard and deep, thrusting them mercilessly as she shuddered in delight and lifted her hips for more. He set his tongue to her nub of pleasure and lapped, licked, sucked as his fingers pumped in and out, hitting that spot over and over. She moaned, thrashed and fisted her hands into his sheets until they turn white. He growled low in his throat and continued eating her, thrusting his tongue up inside.

Sasuke watched the tension crawl up her spine, watched her hands clutch desperately into the sheets and groan out deep sultry moans and he lapped up every moan. His teeth bit down gently on her clitoris and she couldn't help but undulate against his mouth as she moan, low and fervent, body quivering and breathe quaking. It felt so fucking good to have her arch into him, spread wide and begging for his touch. "Come," he command and she cried out, coming hard and fast, her body tensing, her pussy squeezing even tighter against his fingers before releasing a flood of juices that ran over his fingers and started down his hand.

He lifted himself of her and gaze down at her trembling body. Dark indigo strands blazed amid the rich silky mass that curled down past her waist, leaving very little to the imagination. The rich mass of her hair tangled around her body and onto him, as if to bind them together and each shift of her body, teased and tempted him with her curvaceous form clad in nothing but flushed smooth skin and sweats.

She was beautiful. So achingly beautiful.

He clench his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing hold of her and pulling her into him, fearing that if he did, he'd extinguish in a blaze of pitiful longing.

Damn her. Even bound, blindfolded and gagged, she still held all the power.

He'd like to think that perhaps things would have gone differently had she fought him further, refused him, pushed him back, crawled at him. Even though he had gagged her mouth, just a small shake of her head would have done the trick. Anything. Perhaps he could've regain some sort of control of his logic had she protested. He would have liked to imagine so but he was not foolish nor disillusioned enough to believe it.

There was a thirst. A need to do harm. A hunger that fester like a thorn in his side. An infection under his skin, darkening his heart. Every time he saw those silky strands blowing in the wind and the soft flowery rustle of her kimono as she walked gracefully just beyond his reach, the hunger grew, festered, simmered, boiled, until the need to push her down, yank that lovely kimono to her waist and take her left him trembling and breathless.

When he first brought her here, he had made the grave error of not gagging her and the price for that blunder was her mistaking him for Naruto. When that was proven false, she had fought him, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs and while he would love to relish in her useless struggles against his hold and her screams of fear, it was not the time nor did he have the patience.

At the first touch of his hands against her skin, she had jerked away from him, thrashing and straining against her bonds, marring her delicate wrists and ankles with ugly marks. It had been a real pain to gag her mouth when she was fighting him so frantically but Sasuke was anything if not stubborn. "Stop struggling!" he had growled into her face, his hand fisting into her hair, anger pouring from every pore in his body. And surprisingly enough she had. All fight left her body and she had simply laid there, her chest heaving rapidly as she fought to take in enough air.

Now though, now was a different story. Now, the simple brush of his breath against her ear was enough to make her shiver in anticipation. Now, with a flick of his finger he could make her produce the most delicious moans. Now, she long to feel his warm body cover her and for the touch of his fingers on her naked flesh. Now, she wanted him with all the shameless hungers her body could not hide. Now, her body and moans hid nothing.

Drawn to the feast of her body, he leaned closer, planted the heat of his body along her side and breathed in her fragrance mingled with the musk of her arousal. His hands skated over her naked stomach, fingertips tracing lightly over her ribs, before flickering them over her nipples.

She moaned, a deep, rich sultry moan and arched her back, her head digging into the pillow.

He once again, covered her body with his, nuzzled his nose against the arch of her neck and murmured into her ear. "To think you used to flinch at my touch. Now you can't live without it."

After that one command, she never fought again, never voiced a single sound of protest when he rid her of her clothing and touched her body in areas he knew even she, herself, was too shy to explore. And when he had spread her legs and took her innocence, she had moaned softly beneath him, her body quivering in need. He took her tenderly because it was her first time and then roughly and repeatedly and still it wasn't enough. He had hunger for her for far too long, his needs too long unsatisfied.

And she came apart, beautifully so. He would forever cherished the moment her mind broke and years of deep-rooted common sense dissipated like fragile leaves, blown away by the relentless storm of their raging desires. Sensual heat and pleasurable sensations integrating, nerves fracturing, breaking apart her body and mind, leaving nothing but a shell of her dignified self as he fucked her until they collapsed from exhaustion, their bodies soaked in blood, sweat and cum.

He'd admit that he was more than a little rough with her body. He had acquired the one person he wanted above all else and after waiting for thirteen years, all he wanted to do was play. And play he did. Like with a newly acquired toy, he played with her restlessly. He discovered what made her moan, what made her senses stretch tight, taut, to the sensual limit, where, quivering, they beg for release. Using various toys and tools, he tested the limits of her body, stretched the boundaries of her mind; forcing pleasure, sensations, sinful delights with every flick of his tongue, every brush of his hands and lips until she was nothing but a trembling, sobbing mess.

Sasuke's fingers closed possessively around her harden nipples and squeezed and marveled at the shocked, delicious inward hiss of her breath. His skin heated wherever their bodies touched, and the feeling was a blend of sensual arousal and perfect euphoria. How long has it been since he'd felt so contented?

"Beautiful," he praised, his hands kneading her bountiful breasts. "Such beautiful reactions. It's really a shame that I can't look into those eyes of yours. How I would love to see those once innocent eyes filled with lusty cravings."

The eyes were windows to the soul. Or so they said. If so, all the more reason to keep them blindfolded.

She made a soft noise and her hands released their death grip on his sheets and skirted toward him.

She was asking. She had been asking since he first took her and as tempting as it might have been to be able to look into her eyes and hear her voice calling out his name, he had fought against the temptations. If he gave her no name, no voice, no sight; she would continue to be an object of his desires. A toy he could inflict pleasures upon. A warm body to satisfy his sexual cravings. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Sasuke was not afraid.

He kept her blindfolded and gagged the entire time merely because it made things simpler. When he decided on this path, he had been ready for the consequences. He was not afraid that she would refused him. After that initial struggles, never once had she protested his advances. Not even when he penetrated her with cold, unrelenting toys. The noises that she made were not noises of protests, they mostly consisted of moans and pants and gasps of pleasure.

And yet he yearned.

Sasuke's hands clenched in her hair. "Beg for me," he said hoarsely, knowing full well that she couldn't, yet, wanting to hear it all the same. "Tell me you want me as much as I want you."

Her responding moan was low, full of longing and incoherent sound but erotic enough to send every nerve in his body rearing to life.

He groaned and jerked her into his arms. _Did he dare?_ His thumbs stroked the sides of her face and trembled when she turned into his touch. Her voice. Surely, he could withstand that much? _No._ His nails bit stubbornly into the palms of his hands. Nothing good would come out of giving her voice.

And yet still he yearned. He desired. He needed.

With shaky hands, his fingers unbuckled the straps around her head and the room went eerily silent as he waited on baited breathe for the denunciations and fury that were sure to follow.

"Sasuke," she gasped, panting heavily.

Sasuke froze. _She knew._ She knew all along that it was him. Of course she knew. How could she not? Had they not grown up together? Had she not heard his voice a million times? Who was he fooling? He had never bothered to use a fake voice with her because a part of him had wanted her to know. To know that it was _him_ who witnessed her in her greatest moment of weakness. It was _him_ who made her body lose control. It was _him_ who made her panted with pleasure.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice rich and velvety, smudged with need and desires. "Please, undo my blindfold. Release my hands. I want to see you. I want to touch you."

Sasuke's breath hitched and his heart tighten almost painfully. He reached for her blindfold and halted, paralyzed, his hands outstretched and his mind running through all the reasons he shouldn't. _No. No. No._ Do not believe her words.

"Please, Sasuke. Please…"

Such simple words. Whispered again and again between a pair of full lusty lips. And just like that, he has lost. His fingers worked efficiently and swiftly as they loosened the binds of her silk blindfold and tossed it aside before his mind could convinced him otherwise.

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as if not entirely sure if what they were seeing was real. A breathless whisper escaped from her lips as her eyes settled on him. "Sasuke," she gasped, her eyes greedily taking in the sight of his form. "Sa-"

He kissed her. Crushed their mouths together, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. It was their first real kiss, the first time his tongue was able to explore the sweetness of her mouth and Sasuke groaned, deep and guttural. His lips traced her lips, licking and kissing her with a devastating hunger that made his whole body trembled and his bone melts.

And she kissed him back. Her lips capturing his in a bruising kiss that had her straining to be closer to his body. Her tongue mated with his, her lips swiped across his lips before her teeth sank deep on his bottom lip, her tongue licking away the blood. Sasuke moaned and tore his mouth away, panting frantically against her neck.

"Hinata," he murmured, relishing the sound of her name on his lips even as they traced over the silky curve of her neck before his teeth sank against the tender flesh. He groaned at the gasp that rose from her throat and the way she automatically tipped her neck back. "So eager," he whispered, tongue licking over the bruise. "I've trained you well." Then he kissed his way up her neck and softly bit down on her ear and Hinata moaned, her body shivering in delight.

"Release my hands, Sasuke," she pleaded as Sasuke continued to lick and mark her skin. "Let me touch you. I want to touch you." She struggled against her bonds, arching upward, straining to get as close to him as possible.

He reached beside his bed for the drawer and withdrew the small sliver key from its depth. His mind was screaming at him in opposition but he was so weary of fighting, so weary of longing for her touch. This time he would give her free rein of her hands. Consequences be damn.

And the payoff was glorious. Her hands roamed desperate and needy over his body, tugging and ripping clothes off him, touching and seeking as if unquenchable. Her hands brushed over his back, her fingernails dug against his shoulder blades as she dilated beneath him and this embrace felt somehow different. Different from all the times he'd held her. Because this time _she_ was touching him. _Her_ hands were skating across his skin. And it made all the differences in the most scary and significant ways; deeper and sharper. Each dig of her nails felt like a stab against the crumbing vulnerability of his soul and suddenly Sasuke was petrified at what it could all mean.

"Hinata," he gasped, holding her close, folding her into himself, shaping her to his hard form. _Touch me. Touch me **.** Oh God, don't ever stop touching me._

The tips of her fingernails dig painfully into his back as his hands gripped against her hips, pinning her further against the mattress and fitting his erection in the cradle of her thighs. He rocked against her, slowly and sensually as Hinata moaned, opening her legs further and lifting them around his waist. His arms tightened and his hands slid downward to clasp her buttocks so that he could sink deeper into her softness, luring him closer to the limits of discipline.

He bent his head, closing his mouth around one taut nipple as she moved against him in sinuous invitation. Desire blazed through his blood and he rutted his cock against her wetness. Her hips lifted to him and her impatient hands roved over him, clutching at his skin as she gasped his name. Sasuke shiver at her acceptance and willingness, the disturbing pleasure sent a shock through his body. With an impatient grunt, he unzipped his pants, hissed inwardly as his cock sprang free, positioned himself and slide the thick and hard length inside her.

Her eyes met his with sudden shock, as pure sensual pleasure swept over her. Her hands slide up his body and cupped his face and with shattering tenderness she kissed him with all the hunger flooding her body as he delved deeper into her. Sasuke moaned as she found his rhythm and matched it, moving with him in slow and teasing thrusts, the sensual friction luring him ever closer to the darkness he fought against and to the black whirlpool of desires drowning them both.

His breathy pants and gentle thrusts stoked her fever and the pleasure was astonishing but she was past the need for gentleness. "More," she plead, her hands grasping tightly onto his broad shoulders as he continue to rock slowly against her. "Please…Sasuke…more…"

With a deep growl, he pulled out, reached down and curled his hands around her hips and tugged, flipping her unto her stomach. Blame her for encouraging him, fault her for feeding the demon in him, Sasuke reasoned. Hurriedly, he slipped out of his pants before lifting her body, shifting her and molding her until she ended up on her hands and knees, her ass sticking invitingly toward him.

He came right up behind her, towering over her, his body brushing hers, the heat of his body burning every inch of her skin it touched. He leaned his head down and whispered hoarsely in her ear. "I don't care if you love me or not." He slid his hand between her legs, and spread her pussy, his cock sliding against the wet folds. "I don't care if this ends tomorrow." He brushed his lips against the side of her neck and she arched wantonly. "But tonight you're mine," he groaned, thrusting deep and hard.

What they shared…it wasn't love. He didn't love her. And she certainly didn't love him. Could love explain away long, endless nights spent wallowing in indignation and resentment? Could love erased years of animosity and antagonism? What he felt for her was much more than simple love.

He told himself it meant nothing, it was instinctive, visceral, ingrained by a week's worth of sexual training. He told himself that as her body trembled and melted beneath him, as her body open to his skillful insistences and as his tongue darted out and licked a trail across her shoulder blades, his teeth leaving bruises and remarking territories, desperately trying to reconquer every inch of her skin. He told himself it meant absolutely nothing as her juices drip, and the moans that came from deep inside her threatened to turn his mind to mush.

His hand slid into her hair, gripped and jerked her head back. He pressed his lips to the slender curve of her neck. "Hinata," he groaned. "Moan for me. Let me hear your voice."

"Please…please…please…" she begged sweetly.

Sasuke growled, her pleads washed over his body and descended into the most inner part of his subconscious. Please stop? Please never stop? He didn't know. He was moving on instinct now; his hips bucked and thrust, fucking her over and over.

"Ah-ah-ah," she panted, her eager body arched over the aching need of his cock, filthy slapping sounds echoing unceremoniously in the darkness as her inside throb around his penis. "Sa-Sasuke-hah, hah."

Over the mad beating of his heart and their harsh, panting breaths, he heard her seductive mewls and desperate pants of his name as he continue pumping, his body slamming against hers, his cock disappearing and reappearing between the milking depths of her pussy until she was frantic, mindless; moaning and sobbing his name and a herd of other incoherent sounds as she came, her frame shuddering in blissful delight.

"S-stop," Hinata cried out, her hands giving out underneath her as she struggled to regain her balance at the force of his thrust. "Sasuke," she begged. "Oh god, Sasuke," she plead, body quivering, barely able to breathe as his hands slid to her hips, grip hard before sliding out and then back inside her, his thrusts deep and fast. She was so sensitive, every glide of his cock against her made her body jerked and quaked uncontrollably. She wanted to beg him to stop, to slow down, to give her a moment to recover from her orgasm but his groans of animalist pleasure were clouding her mind, washing over her body in waves after waves of sharp electric sensations. Hinata whimpered hopelessly, swaying toward him.

He lifted her and planted her hands on either side of his bedroom wall even as she shook her head, silently begging him to stop, her body too sensitive and raw as she continue to clamp down on him, her body shuddering in sharp spams as he fuck her through her orgasm. Soon enough, her hips start to move again with his strokes and her moans turn erratic and incomprehensible, her fingers raking painfully across the white pristine wallpaper as he fuck her harder, making the bed hit the wall with each thrust.

She was so obedient, so delicately made for his breaking. The sounds of her moans scalded his veins and roared in his ears. More fiercely than his own fulfillment, he wanted her submission. He didn't want to just mess her up, shake the foundation of her world. No, such simplicity would never quenched his thirst. He wanted to destroy her, turned her beautiful world upside down, conditioned her body so she could no longer live without him. He craved her complete and absolute surrender.

He took her deeper, harder, faster until her scream of rapture echoed throughout the room as she spasmed so hot and tight about him, he thought he'd go crazy before he too, tumbled over the edge, his seed pulsing into her and they both collapsed, shaking and covered with sweat and cum against the wall and a mountain of silk pillows.

If you love someone, do you not want to set them free? Their happiness would supersede yours and yours would quietly fade into the background. Ah, but it wasn't like that with him. Obsession, an unhealthy amount of it. Resentment, a limitless supply. Anger, an immeasurable amount. But love? No, not love. Never love.

************************************************************ **Page Break** **************************************************

Two bodies stumbled against the wall, heated skin sliding against heated skin, breathes coming fast and harsh.

"What are you going to do about the Hyuuga heiress?"

The question was asked between platter of kisses to his neck as a pair of hands work quickly at his clothes, tugging his tie lose and jerking his shirt out of his pants.

"Nothing," Itachi groaned, switching their position and pinning his lover beneath him as he grind into a pair of thighs.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he repeated, lips hungry and ravenous as he sank his teeth into the neck of his partner as a hand slide down his body and into the tight confine of his briefs. "Let him keep her. I have no use for her."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"I don't care if it's wise or not. My little brother can be such an unruly puppy when his toy is taken away from him. I rather not deal with it."

"You have such a nasty personality."

Itachi grinned. "But you love my nasty personality."

"Yes." The smile was genuine. "Yes, I do."

"Fuck," he groaned as fingers closed around his rock-hard cock. "Did you prepare yourself for me?"

"Yes."

"Then turn around. I can't wait anymore."

"God, you're so hot," he growled, positioning his cock and sheathing himself inside the hot heat with a hard thrust. "You're as tight as ever," he groaned. "Stick your ass out more."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Itachi's eyes glinted in amusement as he gazed down at the firm ass of his lover. "Like this?" he asked, closing his hands around the firm flesh and thrusting deep.

"Ah!"

"Is this your good spot?" He teased, pushing deeper as the body beneath him quivered in pleasure.

"God, yes. Do that again."

"Where did you learn to beg like that?" he asked, slamming harshly into the tight heat of welcoming flesh.

"Mmhh. A-ahh!"

* * *

 **AN:** I'm very iffy about posting this chapter as there are many things I did not like. I'm sure if I ever go back and read it again, there would be many things I'll probably change. I'm writing a third chapter (in Hinata's perspectives) but there's no guarantee that I'll ever finished it or post it. For now, considered this completed.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (rather long or short)! Fav and followed are appreciated but trust me when I say that it really is the reviews that keeps me motivated and going. You guys have yourselves to thank for this chapter so thank you!

 **MissGaga20** , I hope you like the story. If you didn't...I'm sorry!

 **Jade** , I did not forget that I promised you an oneshot. I will get to it...eventually, so sorry!


End file.
